Solace 1/1
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: this is my verison of when Faith finally tells Bosco about her cancer


Title: Solace  
catagory: post episode, angst This is my verison of Faith telling Bosco about her cancer  
POV: Bosco's  
Notes: This is set directly after the end of the episode 'After Time'. Please read and review  
  
I stood there watching the firetruck move down the street amid the neighbors carrying candles and tried my damndest to keep from crying. This wasn't the first time I had seen a candle light vigil and it certainly wouldn't be the last. So why was this one so hard for me to keep the tears at bay?  
  
I swallowed hard and looked down at the sidewalk. When I looked up again the firetruck was gone but the neighbors holding candles high were still there. Waiting for the firefighters to return.  
  
A gentle hand on my right shoulder causes me to turn my head. My partner Faith is standing behind me tears in her eyes. For the first time I notice the large dark circles under her eyes and I wonder when was the last time she slept. Hell none of us had a full night's sleep since it happened.  
  
"Bos?"Faith called gaining my attention. "Can we go somewhere? There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Sure."I replied quietly not liking the tone of her voice. I hoped she wasn't going to tell me that she was quitting. Right now I couldn't take being saddled with a rookie.....or losing her.  
  
Faith radioed in that we were taking our dinner break. I had a sinking feeling that neither of us was going to be eating much.  
  
********  
  
It was a warm night so we passed on a resturant and grabbed a couple of hotdogs from a street vender before heading to a nearby park. Once there we sat down on a wooden bench each seemingly absorbed in the task of putting condiments on our hotdogs.  
  
Finally when my hotdog was half gone Faith turned to face me. "Bos?"  
  
"Yeah?"I replied not quite meeting her gaze.  
  
"Bosco."Faith pleaded her voice catching. "Look at me."  
  
I met her gaze.  
  
"I have cancer."Faith replied simply even though her voice was shaking slightly.  
  
I did a double take not sure I had heard right. "Cancer?"the word came out as a small croak.  
  
Faith nodded reaching for my hand. "I noticed a lump in my breast right before the attack. They had my test results that day everything happened....."  
  
Part of me wasn't really hearing her. Part of me was still stuck on the word cancer......Faith couldn't have cancer....not Faith.....she has a husband and two kids who need her.  
  
"Bos?"Faith asked a few minutes later her voice choked with emotion. "Bosco.....you're scaring me.....say something....anything."  
  
My head was swimming. I couldn't look at her let alone form a complete sentance. I was going to lose Faith too......after everything I couldn't handle burying my partner as well.  
  
Faith gripped my arm worry clearly in her eyes. "Bos?Hey....listen to me.....I'm not dying."  
  
That got my voice to resurface as I whirled to face her my voice catching. "You have cancer."  
  
Faith nodded. "Yes but I'm not dying. You're not getting rid of me that easy."  
  
I stood and Faith matched my move. I swallowed hard and pulled her into a huge bear hug lifting Faith off her feet.  
  
I don't know how long we stood like that. I could feel hot tears pricking at my eyes and I blinked them back.  
  
Faith patted my back as she said quietly. "I love you too, Bosco, now put me down before you cut off all of my circulation."  
  
"Right."I replied huskily as I set her gently back on her feet.  
  
We returned to the bench and picked up the remains of our dinner. I took Faith's and walked over to a nearby garbage can to toss them. When I turned back Faith was at my side just like always.  
  
"Ready?"I asked as I reached for my radio to call us back in.  
  
Faith nodded and I made the call. When I was done Faith placed a reasurring hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to beat this, Bosco."  
  
I smiled for the first time in weeks as we walked back to the precient. "Damn straight you are."  
  
  
End 


End file.
